


Lunchbreak

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsuna catches Gokudera in his office, a break from afternoon work is called for. Written May 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchbreak

"Thanks for coming anyway, Onii-san," Tsuna said with a pained smile as he and Ryohei returned to the base. "I'll let you know when I reschedule the meeting." An hour had been wasted, going to the restaurant and waiting, only to discover that his lunch meeting had been in a brawl that prevented him from catching his plane from Hokkaido. "At least we got a good meal out of it, right?"

"An EXTREMELY good meal," Ryohei agreed, pumping a fist enthusiastically. He could always be counted on to latch hold of the positive in any any situation.

Tsuna waved him goodbye and with a stretch and a sigh, walked down the halls to his office. At least this would give him a chance to catch up on the paperwork that was piling up on his desk. A new wing of the base was being planned and he had designs and blueprints to approve, notes to send and contractors to inter--

"Gokudera-kun?"

THUNK

"Ow-shit! T-tenth!" 

His right hand man sat in Tsuna's chair, with one hand clutching the knee he'd banged against the underside of Tsuna's desk. With his free hand, he was hurriedly fumbling in his own lap, growing steadily redder as Tsuna approached. 

"I was just-! Looking for a... a form!"

Tsuna blinked slowly as he crossed the room to his flustered right hand man. He frowned when he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being jerked closed. "A form?" he asked skeptically, his own cheeks growing pink as he looked over Gokudera's flushed face and the evident shame in his gray- green eyes that wouldn't quite meet Tsuna's. The Tenth stood on the opposite side of his desk, warring with amusement and traces of childish embarrassment leftover from his younger years. "Were you looking for it in your pants!?"

"N-no!" Gokudera gaped, hunching forward as though he could spare himself the humiliation that no doubt already gripped him. "That -that is... I found it already and... and I just... Well, I thought you'd be gone until three, Tenth!"

"My lunch meeting had to cancel," Tsuna explained, shaking his head fondly. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on one of the chairs that sat before the desk. "So you were going to have fun all afternoon without me?" he accused disapprovingly.

"Of course not," Gokudera frowned, sheepish. "I didn't... plan to stay, but..." Face red, the silver-haired man drew out a pocket scarf embroidered with Tsuna's initials. "Forgive me, Tenth! I found this in your desk!"

Another moment of blinking and Tsuna flushed deeply, flooded with images of Gokudera with his nose pressed to the silk, a moan on his lips. Tsuna licked his lips briefly and rounded the desk. When Gokudera started to stand to give up his seat, Tsuna pushed him back down and instead seated himself on the edge of the desk directly in front of him. "Well..." He offered the bomber a coy little smile. "It would be a shame to waste it, right?"

"I-it's okay, Tenth," Gokudera answered with obvious effort. "I'm sure you're very busy today..." Still, he made no further move to stand from the chair, instead, fixing his eyes hesitantly onto Tsuna's, clearly waiting.

Tsuna toed off his shoes and placed a socked foot on either side of Gokudera's thighs and with a tug, he wheeled the chair closer. "I had a frustrating afternoon and now, technically, I have two extra hours where I'm not expected by anyone," he answered, letting his eyes rake slowly, suggestively over Gokudera. "And now I want to do something to unwind. Let me watch, Gokudera-kun. Please?"

"Anything you wish," Gokudera answered, instantly and sincerely, one gentle hand already resting on Tsuna's knee. "But... are you sure you wouldn't like me to do something for you first?"

"Mmm," Tsuna smiled and lifted a hand to run his fingers through Gokudera's hair. His fingers traced over silver earrings and down his jaw. "This is what I want you to do for me," he answered firmly, rubbing at Gokudera's thigh with a socked foot. "Show me how I make you feel... please..."

"I'd need a whole lot more than two hours," was Gokudera's answer, but he squeezed Tsuna's knee once and settled back, tugging down the zipper on his slacks once more. Tsuna could see now that he was still hard, that he must have been interrupted before he could finish. He watched as Gokudera took himself in hand with a half-swallowed groan. "It's better," he admitted. "With you here."

Tsuna loosened his tie and tugged at his shirt buttons as he watched, letting his eyes rove over Gokudera, down to his hand and his flushed cock head. "Tell me," he said with quiet hunger and only the faintest bit of demand. "Tell me what you were thinking about."

"How good you smell," Gokudera answered quickly, then briefly clamped his lips closed as though he were embarrassed to have admitted this. "About... about sleeping with you. I-- I mean, you know... sex." The blush had had begun to fade returned in full force and Gokudera's fingers tightened around his own arousal.

Tsuna smiled fondly, running his foot slowly along the side of Gokudera's thigh, from knee to hip and back. "Mmhmm," he purred. There was admittedly something intoxicating about Gokudera's wild need for him, ever present even after a decade of secret passion that had finally been unleashed. The beg for his touch, the unabashed pleas for more had let Tsuna discover entirely new things about himself. "What kind?" he pressed, loosening his belt without offering himself a touch, though he was already growing hard with the sight of his lover's want.

"Ah... um..." Gokudera hesitated, his hand continuing it's slow, light strokes as he considered Tsuna's question. "It-- it's embarrassing," he insisted.

"Please tell me?" Tsuna hummed, slowly pulling his tie free of his collar and letting it fall beside him on the desk. "I really want to know..."

"On my stomach," Gokudera confessed, in a rush of words. "Holding onto the sheets. And you... nnh.... inside..." His voice trailed off to a murmur, and he rubbed once at the erection still stiff between his legs.

A shiver rippled up Tsuna's spine and with the swell of arousal came the smolder of hyper dying will. His flame never quite ignited but it burned slow and hot in his center, his gaze relaxing to its calm bedroom state, swirled with hunger. It was only this that gave him the control not to blush and stammer at Gokudera's words and instead ache and hunger. He took a slow, pleased breath, only stoking the coals glowing in him. "What do you say to me?" he demanded, voice growing calmer, lower with each word. "Call to me."

"Tenth..." Gokudera breathed, then just a little louder, "Tsuna... Please. Faster..." His sped his strokes then, to match the fantasy he recreated for the man who watched so intently.

"Good," Tsuna murmured to him, his own breath slowing with his pleasure, at watching Gokudera's brow bend and lips tremble. "Be careful... don't come just yet... make it last..." Making sure Gokudera was watching, he slowly opened his own pants, giving some relief to his ache which he offered a light rub through his shorts. He pushed his underwear down just enough that the flushed head jutted above the fabric. With Gokudera's eyes locked there, he used a single finger to tease himself until a drop of liquid want welled at his tip. He took it on his fingertip and extended his hand to Gokudera, offering the sparkling droplet just out of reach of his tongue. Close enough that he could smell Tsuna's need. "Tell me how much you want me."

"So much," Gokudera begged, the words a moan on his thirsty tongue as he stretched toward Tsuna's teasing fingers. "Please, Te-- Tsuna... I need you."

"You can do better than that," Tsuna scolded, his finger curling back, denying his taste. "What do you want, Hayato?"

"I want to taste you," Gokudera answered immediately, obediently. "I want..." He flushed, shifted, reluctantly letting his hand move away from his lap to smooth up Tsuna's leg. "I want you in my mouth."

"Good," Tsuna breathed back to him and let his finger slide on to Gokudera's waiting tongue. He pushed two fingers in to the other's mouth, letting him suckle the flavor from his skin. He stroked Gokudera's tongue, pushing deeper in to his mouth, teasing him. "Your mouth is hot... do you want more?"

Gokudera groaned in what could only be an affirmative, swirling his tongue around Tsuna's fingers in a promise of what might come next, if Tsuna allowed it.

He smeared gleaming saliva over Gokudera's lower lip, basking in his wanton lust. He pushed his slacks and shorts down, arousal hard and flushed, giving away the intense want that his will kept hidden. "Please." It was no plea, however, it was a command.

For a moment Gokudera didn't move, frozen in something like awe as Tsuna settled, knees wide, inviting. "Tenth," he breathed, bit his lower lip once, briefly, then slid forward, both hands reaching to smooth, tentative but hungry, up his boss's thighs. While Tsuna held himself ready, Gokudera leaned close, eyes closing as he kissed velvet skin, reverent as ever.

"Mm," Tsuna hummed his approval, watching with hooded eyes. His fingers played over Gokudera's pale skin, tracing over flushed pink cheek bones and smoothing silver hair behind one ear. He toyed with the other man's earrings and traced the edge of the shell of his ear. "More," he breathed. "Prepare me for you."

A groan caught in the back of Gokudera's throat, the closest to an affirmative as the man seemed able to manage. That is until he followed through on his boss's orders and gave him more. He took him in without hesitation then, onto his tongue until he nudged the back of his throat and Gokudera hummed and swallowed around him, blissful.

Tsuna's eyes slid closed, a pleased sigh gusted between his lips. He cupped Gokudera's cheek and jaw, feeling with his palm the way his mouth and throat worked, guiding him to take more of the arousal that was almost unnaturally hot against his tongue. "Nn... Hayato..." His eyes slit open, following the movement of Gokudera's lips over his cock. A tiny sliver of a smile curled Tsuna's lips as he watched, the flavor of his desire melting over Gokudera's tongue. "You're so good at this... mm, yes..."

Tsuna knew the power his praise had over Gokudera, and received confirmation of this when his right-hand man took him deeper. He began bobbing his head, slowly at first, then faster, tongue swiping, curling, while he gripped at Tsuna's thighs. A quiet moan spilled from Tsuna's lips, his fingers threading gently through Gokudera's hair, gripping faintly. The air in the office was growing thick with heavy, mutual passion, Tsuna curling in over Gokudera and his hungrily sucking mouth. His free hand clutched at the shoulder of Gokudera's shirt, wrinkling the material carelessly as Tsuna began to pant slowly. Murmurs of encouragement and pleasure reached Gokudera's ears, guiding hands insistent but not rough, merely demanding, taking exactly what he wanted from Gokudera's willing mouth. 

"Ah... so good..." Nails dug at Gokudera's back. "Mm... do you still want me? Will you let me...?" Tsuna panted, voice ragged with pleasure that was controlled only by the strength of his dying will.

Reluctant only to bring pause to the pleasure of his boss, Gokudera withdrew slowly, yet when he met Tsuna's eyes, his gaze was intense. "Yes," he insisted. "Anything for you."

Tsuna's hands on his collar were always surprisingly strong. He pulled Gokudera out of the chair and to his feet, turning them in a smooth motion that trapped the taller man against the desk. The height difference between them had lessened since childhood but Tsuna had never been destined to be tall or built, yet somehow he was perfectly in control when he dragged Gokudera's mouth to his for a deep, hungry kiss. Naked heat brushed as he lapped his own flavor from Gokudera's mouth. Tsuna groaned against his lips, hips trapping Gokudera's in a slow grind.

Gokudera never struggled, ever happy to please, thrilling when his boss took control, because it meant that Tsuna genuinely wanted this. Wanted *him*. And so he threw his arms over the Tenth's shoulders, fingers diving into brown hair and he kissed back, pelvis thrust forward to meet him with enthusiasm.

Hands groped at Gokudera, forcing his open belt to slide past his hips, barely hanging on as hardness rubbed against hardness with sticky kisses of their tips. Tsuna had to rise onto his toes to put more force into his kisses but he managed it with dignity, teeth catching Gokudera's lower lip while hands slid over his hips. He gripped, squeezed once as they ground together, then brazenly spread Gokudera's firm cheeks to tease him with a single finger, brushing, prodding, tempting.

Gokudera's legs shook beneath him and he panted against Tsuna's mouth. "Please," he begged, kissing his way down his boss' throat until he rested his brow against Tsuna's collar.

"Not too fast," Tsuna whispered gently back. He felt to his right for the top drawer and pulled it open, finding the small plastic packet taped to the top of it. Within moments his touch had returned, now slick with lubricant. Tsuna kissed and nibbled around earrings, breath hitching as two slippery fingers slid into Gokudera's eager body.

Gokudera's grip tightened and with a slow drawing of breath, relaxed around Tsuna's touch, his mouth working against his boss' throat. "I'm fine," he assured him. "It's good enough," he promised. "Please..."

Tsuna kissed him again as he gave in to Gokudera's pleas, pushing him back with renewed energy. Eagerly but not clumsily, he pushed down Gokudera's slacks, a fine Italian shoe falling carelessly to the floor with a thump. He didn't give the bomber the chance to get the other or his slacks off as he smothered his mouth with hungry kisses, forcing him to perch on the edge of the desk. It was a delicate, almost frantic balancing act, tipping Gokudera back just enough that he could push in, taking him in one stroke that claimed his right hand completely, while never breaking their lips, letting Gokudera feel the breathless groan rattle in Tsuna's throat.

It wasn't a struggle, Gokudera so willing to open himself completely to him. The silver-haired man leaned back, his spine a taut curve as he circled one leg around Tsuna's waist. "It's good," he hummed, this and other murmured words of encouragement pressed to Tsuna's mouth.

"It is," Tsuna breathed back, thumbs rubbing at Gokudera's hips. Noses, lips and brows brushing, he stayed like that for a long moment, the intensity of his eyes searching Gokudera's. All rumpled clothes and flushed skin, spontaneous abandon and instantly ignited desire. And then slowly, letting Gokudera hang from his lips, he moved -- almost out entirely and slowly back in, making sure he felt every inch. "You're beautiful like this," he breathed, nose brushing against Gokudera's.

"Nnh," Gokudera protested, face flushed with Tsuna's words. He'd never been one to take a compliment well, no matter how obvious it was that the words pleased him. Instead of saying thank you, Gokudera kissed him again, body vibrating, begging for more when he couldn't find the voice to ask.

Tsuna hummed back his pleasure into the other's mouth, rocking slow and deep, finding a rhythm for their bodies. Though there were times that Gokudera caught him off guard and he crumbled under his own shyness and gave himself up to the bomber, more often than not it was the intense burn of will and arousal that won out and with it came the fiery desire to see Gokudera quiver under his touch. He knew the other man's body well and the confidence that his will gave him let him seek out the places that he knew would make Gokudera melt under him. His hands were soft but strong, firm when he explored pale skin, pushing up Gokudera's shirt, curling over him to kiss, hungry, demanding as he moved slow and powerful, never rushed, making it last and savoring every taste and long thrust.

Gokudera too, strove to be the perfect partner, Tsuna knew. He made every effort to anticipate his boss's needs, to open himself for whatever Tsuna wanted at the moment. And he was only too happy, ecstatic even, to do it, to see the hooded, fiery eyes of the Tenth will, to give in to their demand. Tsuna was small in stature, but neither was under any illusions that his size reflected his power. "Harder," Gokudera breathed, his breath hitching a moment later at his own daring. "Please," he added, belatedly.

Tsuna smiled softly, fondly, running a hand through Gokudera's hair and taking another long, slow stroke to torture him. "You want it so badly today," he remarked, though it was with approval. And before Gokudera could protest, he braced his feet and shifted them just slightly, forcing Gokudera to support himself on his elbows when Tsuna took hold of his hips and thrust in earnest, making the drawers of the desk shiver with his force.

This time, Gokudera cried out, head tossed back, hands balled into fists, one heel digging into Tsuna's back. "Yes!" Whether an answer to the Tenth's observation or a word of approval for his methods wasn't certain, but then again, didn't much matter.

"Ah... Hayato..." Tsuna's burning eyes raked over Gokudera, all flush and rumpled clothes and prone, unabashed want. Breathless, Tsuna sank in to him to the hilt again and again, hard and slow, never frantic or hurried. He gave Gokudera just enough to keep him from begging for more but never enough to make him lose control, never enough to send him over the edge. It was tantric and powerful, the desk rocking with each movement and careful exhale of breath. "Please let me hear you..."

"Anything," Gokudera moaned, papers crumpling under him as they moved. "Anything for you..." He didn't hold back with the next thrust, letting his voice free, despite the risk that someone might hear them.

"Yes..." Tsuna breathed, hitching Gokudera's hips higher. It forced him to sink almost entirely onto his back on the desk, sacrificing proximity for the improved angle and the view of his right hand man laid out before him. Tsuna's fingers played over his heated arousal, teasing, taking him in his grip gently as he fell in to natural, expert rhythm. "Mmm..." His grip tightened to a gentle stroke. "If only we could do this every day after lunch.."

Gokudera smiled at him through the haze of pleasure that shook his body. "I will train harder, Tenth, until my body is –- nnh! able to take you every day."

Tsuna gave a quiet, warm laugh, rubbing a thumb along the edge of Gokudera's crown. "Hmm, I don't doubt your ability to take me every day..." He paused to lick Gokudera's flavor from his fingers and let his hand return slick and eager to pump his cock harder and faster. "Only my own ability to get anything done when you're naked in my office... mmm yes..."

"Forgive me, Tenth," Gokudera groaned, torn between arching backward and curling in closer. "I'm keeping you from your –- ah! work!"

"Even mafia bosses need to take a break sometimes..." Tsuna panted back, gripping hard with his free hand at Gokudera's hip while his busy hand stroked harder and faster. There was urgency appearing in his thrusts, though his expression of perfect control never betrayed him. "You feel amazing," he moaned with satisfaction. The air in the room was growing hotter, tenser.

"Y-you too," his right hand answered, eyes already hazy with impending climax. "Forgive me, Tenth... can't much longer..." Gokudera's head fell back against the cluttered desk, mouth opening in a wanton groan. "So good..."

"Don't worry," Tsuna answered, fond and breathless, finding a smile through his measured panting. He shifted again, searching, feeling -- this was where his intuition came in particularly handy. And he sighed with delight when Gokudera choked on his voice, Tsuna brushing that place inside him in a long, perfect stroke. His fingers were wet and slippery with Gokudera's precum as he stroked with perfect time, seeming to know exactly the right way to touch him, just how quickly to move, how long and hard to touch that place inside of him, every moment of pleasure almost, almost sending him over the edge only to recede at the last second in a delicious torture. "I want to see you..."

Gokudera's face blossomed with renewed heat, even now embarrassed to hear such words from his boss, his lover. He groaned and bit his lip, shivering and arching, small sounds catching in his throat with each thrust, unable to swallow back his voice.

Tsuna's breaths were measured as though in some sort of meditation, his endless training aiding him not only in battle. He smiled breathlessly over Gokudera's prone, quivering body as they moved together. Gokudera's lust for him never wavered or declined, his body just as eager and hungry as it had been the first time they'd felt this, as flushed and wanton, as tight and hot. Even as urgency leaked into Tsuna's movement, it was no less skilled as pleasure built and made him pant, made sweat bead on his brow. He stroked Gokudera tighter, faster, every squirm and choked sound bringing him closer to his own surrender. "Please, Hayato..." he moaned.

That voice, he knew, that pleading tone, was just as effective as any order, and Gokudera responded just as quickly. "Tsuna..." he answered, a keening wail as he obeyed, shuddering beneath the Tenth's touch, the heat of his body. He came suddenly, flushed and shouting, heel digging into Tsuna's back and elbow sending a heavy brandy glass onto the hard wood floor with a sharp crack.

Tsuna didn't hear or notice it, far too consumed in Gokudera's gasps and cries and the way he wrapped so tight around him. The yank of his legs and the heat of his body, squeezing him, pulling him in deeper until Tsuna gasped as well and his dying will faltered as pleasure crashed wildly over him. With a cry of his own tumbling from his lips, he curled over Gokudera, the grip on his pale hip rivaling his legs keeping Tsuna close. Tsuna shuddered, biting his lower lip to silence himself as Gokudera's climax pried free his own and he spilled himself in the other's tight heat even as Gokudera still pulsed into his stroking fingers.

In a moment, Gokudera's arms were around him, pulling him down onto him, heedless of the mess they'd made of the desk. "Tenth, Tenth..." he hummed, nuzzling into the smaller man's neck, kissing his throat, his jaw, his ear. "Tsuna...."

Tsuna collapsed down with him, panting and just as careless. He let Gokudera wrap him up in his arms, shivering with delightful aftershocks as he nuzzled back. He stroked the other's cheek, basking in afterglow and intimacy, tucked in the circle of Gokudera's arms with his own cheek on his shoulder. "No better way to use some free time," he murmured happily, almost sleepily. The intensity of dying will had faded with his satiation, his eyes once again wide and warm and just faintly bashful as he looked into Gokudera's.

Gokudera stroked the back of Tsuna's hair, idle, comfortable, while they waited to catch their breath. "Tenth, I-- I love you. Thank you."

"Mmm..." Tsuna snuggled into the curve of Gokudera's neck, silver hair tickling his cheeks. "I love you, too," he murmured, always just a little sheepish when he said those words. He sighed blissfully, an arm draped over Gokudera's chest. They'd knocked over a stack of papers, the empty brandy glass and probably ruined Tsuna's desk calendar. But even the at-times high strung Tenth couldn't bring himself to worry over it when he was so satisfied. "I wonder if I could get away with playing hooky the rest of the afternoon..."

"Tenth," Gokudera chided gently. "I'd be remiss in my duties as right-hand, if I took the afternoon off." A beat. "Of course if you'd like to, I would be happy to take on your paperwork!"

Tsuna lifted his head to quirk a brow just a bit, a gesture that was innocent until he opened his mouth. "You think if I take the afternoon off you're going to have time to do paperwork?"

Gokudera blinked. "T-tenth! That... this is... I mean, you just..."

Tsuna laughed sheepishly, hiding his face under Gokudera's jawline. "You're right though. We should try to get some work done..." He made no move to extricate himself from the warmth of Gokudera's arms.

"Perhaps," Gokudera suggested, laying a kiss on Tsuna's brow, "Perhaps we can afford to take an hour more."

"Mmmm... you always know what's right for me..." Tsuna smiled softly, eyes peacefully shut. Then he shifted, swinging a leg over Gokudera's hips to straddle him. He curled close, resting on his elbows and circling Gokudera's head with his arms. "It's a good thing we've got change of clothes in here, then."


End file.
